


Storms

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [6]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The boys need something to do.
Series: Lives!verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair 2012-- "with the title 'riding out the storm'." (shhhhh, it got shortened)

Tolle sighed. Rusty sighed.

"We could go get something to eat."

"Could."

"They won't ever know."

"True."

"We just have to get back before they land."

"Yup. And tell them we never moved an inch."

Rusty sighed. Tolle sighed.

Asagi, Juri and Mayura seemed to have sixth senses, though, when it came to boys. Especially their not-really-boyfriends, who had nonetheless been roped into watching them practice for an upcoming airshow in prototype transforming units.

And while it was interesting, for the first fifteen minutes, after that...

"Twenty questions?"

"I Spy?"

"No matter what, the answer is probably going to be a mobile suit or building."

"Handjobs?"

"What?!"

"We'd at least know if they were paying attention to us or not."

"That's not really..."

Their was a near-miss above them a moment later, and Rusty drew his arm back from around Tolle's shoulder. Either it was a terrible coincidence or they were indeed being watched.

Tolle sighed. Rusty sighed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
